Secrets In The Family
by Felog
Summary: Ichigo starts to discover more of his family history, finding out things which he had never even dreamed of. OC.
1. Meeting

**Hi, this is my first story, so bear with me. I have not read the manga, so if I do anything that contradicts it, I'm sorry. I do not own bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo but I am a very big fan. I am not really sure when this is set, Ichigo still has his powers but not the final getsugatenshou, so about the same time as the filler arcs, (e.g. the new captain arc, or the zanpakutō arc) because Ichigo can use his hollowfication for more than 11 seconds.**

**CHAPTER 1. **

**MEETING**

* * *

><p>"So, what you're saying is that due to the increase in high level hollows in the soul society, I'm expected to come and help out?" Asked Ichigo.<p>

"Correct." Rukia replied.

"Well I refuse" said Ichigo. "It's not like I'm a proper shinigami, I'm only a substitute, so I don't see why I've got to get involved."

"It's your responsibility as a substitute to protect the soul society and obey the orders of your superiors."

"It's not gonna happen so just run back to gramps and tell him I'm not coming."

Ichigo got up to leave, Rukia turned to Urahara "Kisuke" She said, pulling on her glove "Put Kon in Ichigo's body" and with that she charged towards Ichigo, who turned around just in time to see Rukia's hand slam into his face, pulling his soul out of his body, while she still had a hold of Ichigo, she opened the senkaimon and threw Ichigo in, and jumped in after him.

"Well, now you're here Ichigo you may as well exorcise some hollows." Rukia said.

"Damn you, fine, well, let's go find some then and-"

"Not yet, head captain Yamamoto ordered me to report back directly to him once I had you." Rukia said, cutting him off.

"Fine, let's get going then, I want to get this over quickly" Ichigo replied. He surveyed his surroundings, and on one of the mountains in the distance he could see a shinigami watching them "Who's that?" he asked Rukia

"Who?" she replied

"That guy over there" Ichigo said, turning to point, but when he looked he couldn't see the shinigami "Nothing" he said, confused.

They started towards the west gate of the seireitei, for a while they travelled in silence, then, from the shadows of trees, came eight fearsome looking hollows, around 10ft each, the pair of shinigami stopped dead in their tracks "These feel like adjuchas at least" Rukia told Ichigo "Maybe we should take care of them before meeting with the head captain."

"Alright, this should make a good warm up" Ichigo replied, grabbing hold of his zanpakutō, forcing the cloth wrapped around it to fall and retract into the end. Both of the shinigami charged towards the hollows, engaging one each, but as they did so, the six which they weren't paying attention to ran away in two groups of three.

"Damn, these ones are smart" yelled Rukia, finishing off her hollow, "We should probably leave them to other shinigami." She turned to look for Ichigo, but he was nowhere to be seen "Damn him" she said, looking from side to side, "Which ones did you go after?" after a moment, Rukia decided to go left, deciding that if she couldn't find Ichigo, she could at least defeat those hollows.

Ichigo ran after the three hollows, he knew that Rukia would be pissed at him, but hoped that she'd gone the other way, after all, he'd come here to kill hollows after all, and all Rukia seemed to want to do was stop him from doing that. In the distance, he could hear hollows crashing through the trees, he caught up with them quickly and destroyed two of them instantly, and he then turned to face the third, which slammed a fist into Ichigo's zanpakutō, then, from behind him Ichigo heard the a voice cry "Hadō 33, sōkatsui" sensing the blast coming towards him, Ichigo jumped to the side, causing it to hit the hollow squarely in the face, destroying it, Ichigo knew whoever fired that kidō must have been a powerful shinigami, as it was able to destroy an adjuchas in one hit, he turned quickly.

"Hey, what's the big ide-"he said, but was cut off with surprise, it was the same shinigami he saw when he first arrived, who is he? Ichigo thought.

"Surprised to see me?" the shinigami asked, he looked quite similar to Ichigo, a little bit taller, black hair in a similar style, probably around the same age, he wore a standard shinigami shihakusho, except he had a black sash over his chest to hold his zanpakutō onto his back, with no armband, he could therefore only be a third seat tops Ichigo thought. He looked friendly enough, but since he had just attempted to attack him, he was still cautious.

"Who the hell are you, and why did you just try to attack me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Well, how about we just say that I've known you for a very long time, and I've always wanted to fight you" the Shinigami said.

"Well, I'm afraid that I don't have time for you right now" Ichigo retorted, and he turned to leave.

"I'm afraid this isn't a request" Ichigo heard the Shinigami saying, then he saw the him right in front of his face, with his zanpakto raised, Ichigo only just had time to block with his own zanpakutō, he's fast, Ichigo thought. "Fine, I didn't really want to come here anyway, he attacked the shinigami relentlessly, forcing him to jump back, panting.

"Well, if you're going to fight seriously then I guess I'll level the playing field." Said the Shinigami, who proceeded to hold his zanpakutō between his hands lengthways, so the tip of the blade was pressing into his left hand, and the hilt into his right, he then cried out "block" then he pushed his hands together, which should have pierced his hand, but instead he slammed his hands together and cried out "Yoroi!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I'm using Google translate for the zanpakutō names, I don't know how reliable that is, so I'm sorry if I get anything wrong.<strong>

**Please review, but no flames please.**


	2. Confrontation

**Just like before, Tite Kubo owns bleach, not me. By the way, at this point Ichigo does know about Isshin being a shinigami.**

**CHAPTER 2**

**CONFRONTATION**

The metal from the shinigami's zanpakutō became a liquid and spread from his hand, covering every part of him that it past, until it covered both of his arms, with his right arm covered in black metal, and his right arm in white, it then spread down to his legs, and covered them in the same way. Ichigo stared "What squad are you in?" he asked.

"13" replied the shinigami.

"What seat are you?" Ichigo asked.

At that moment, the shinigami's face had a strange expression, the only thing Ichigo thought he could interpret it as is embarrassment "I… I'm unseated" he replied quietly.

Ichigo thought this was strange, as the thirteenth squad had no vice-captain, he thought that Jushiro would have made someone a vice-captain if they had a shikai. He could not dwell on this though, as the shinigami was hurtling towards him with his fist raised. Ichigo blocked the attack with his zanpakutō, and then the shinigami did something that Ichigo was not expecting. On each of the shinigami's arms and legs were little parts which jutted out at either side, meaning each arm/leg had two, the arms at the forearm and the legs at the heel. Ichigo now found out what they did, the ones on the arm which was attached to the fist which was hitting Ichigo's zanpakutō suddenly erupted out the ends, fire spewing out of them, causing Ichigo to be forced back until he slammed into a tree. The Shinigami then jumped back.

"That's powerful" Ichigo yelled, but didn't give the shinigami to catch him off guard again. He used shunpo to get behind the shinigami, and held his zanpakutō to his throat "Now, how about you tell me who you are"

"That was every bit as fast as I heard, but unfortunately, you still underestimate me." Said the shinigami, and he held up his arm so that it was level to Ichigo's face, Ichigo wasn't worried, as long as he was holding the shinigami the way he was, it would be impossible for the shinigami to force that elbow back anywhere near to his face. But, then he looked at the part which was jutting out of that arm, and realised that is was starting to rotate, he realised that he had to move, and in the split second it took for the part to make a rotation he had jumped away. But the shinigami had other ideas, while Ichigo was in the air; he raised his hand in his direction and yelled "hadō 33, sōkatsui!" and out of his hand erupted the blue flames, but it wasn't like the way he fired them last time, that time the kidō had been powerful and fast, but not like this, this time was much stronger, he could only just dodge it.

Then, as he landed, he heard the shinigami yell "hadō 88, Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō" and from his hand shot the massive electrical cannon, which Ichigo, having just landed, could not dodge completely, he was hit by the outside of the blast, and felt pain throughout his entire body.

When he could stand back up, Ichigo looked at his body, his shihakusho was badly ripped, and he was bleeding in several places. He looked at the Shinigami, who appeared to be slightly out of breath and asked him "Why is your kidō much more powerful now?"

The shinigami lifted his black arm and showed it to Ichigo "One of the special abilities of my zanpakutō is to amplify my kidō, which is already strong."

"I see, well then, I guess I better respond with a similar attack" and with this, Ichigo held up his zanpakutō horizontally, and yelled "Getsuga" then swung it and yelled "Tenshō!" and a huge blue getsuga was suddenly hurtelling towards the shinigami, who did not look afraid, instead he held out both hands and grabbed onto the getsuga, Ichigo stared, he didn't think it would be possible for the shinigami to be standing, and yet, here he was, holding the getsuga tenshō. The shinigami looked as though he was pulling at the massive amount of energy, and then, with a giant pull, the getsuga split, and the two parts went past the shinigami who, apart from panting, showed no sign of injury.

"My turn!" the Shinigami yelled, and held up his arm, Ichigo could hardly believe what he was seeing. Nevertheless, the shinigami yelled "Getsuga" and swung his arm downward yelling "Tenshō" and a white wave flew from his arm in the exact same shape as Ichigo's, who held up his zanpakutō to defend, he felt the force of the getsuga pushing him back, but, with all his force, was able to slice through it.

"How the hell can you create a Getsuga Tenshō?" Ichigo yelled "Only me and my Father can do that", the Shinigami just smirked at him, and Ichigo knew there would be no point pressing the matter, so he decided to start getting serious "Fine" he yelled "Well take a look at this" and he shoved his arm out in front of him and grabbed it with his left hand "Ban-Kai!" and a wave of darkness shrouded him and when he emerged he was in his long black bankai outfit and his black katana.

"Well then, I don't think I'd last 2 minutes against you in my Shikai, so I guess I'll have to put myself at your level." Ichigo was confused by this statement, there was no way that he could have a bankai, was there? The shinigami stood with his hands in fists and facing each-other, far apart, and he yelled out "Ban!" then slammed his fists together and yelled "Kai!"

**Ok, I'm planning to hopefully reveal the shinigami's identity in the next chapter, though I'm not sure about whether or not to actually continue it, please read and review to tell me if you think I should.**


End file.
